


shinin’ on my ex

by itsoperatunistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, As always this is not betad, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, alcohol mention, making exes jealous, rons kind of oblivious, this was almost a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoperatunistic/pseuds/itsoperatunistic
Summary: Harry and Ron end up at a bar with Harry’s ex. They put on a show.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 152





	shinin’ on my ex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was listening to “shinin’ on my ex” by bbno$ and Yung Gravy and this happened. I wish I was kidding.

Ron wasn’t exactly upset to be in this bar. It was the flashiest gay bar he’d ever been in. But Harry had just been broken up with by his first ever boyfriend. As a good friend, Ron suggested a night out to get his mind off of it. Ron wasn’t exactly gay. He was bi and leaned more toward women. So this was a little overwhelming. He was here with Harry, though, so he figured he could have a good time.

Harry had dressed himself up. He was wearing a patterned button up, tucked into dark trousers. It was rolled up to his forearms. His hair was wild, he’d purposely messed it up. And Ron had to admit, he looked good.

Ron wore jeans and a t-shirt. He hadn’t expected this place to be so… flashy. He felt underdressed.

“Wish you would’ve told me to dress up.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wanted you to be comfortable,” he said. “Plus, there’s no dress code.”

“I’m not comfortable sticking out! People are looking at me.”

Harry laughed and leaned in, “You look incredible, of course they’re looking at you. They’re checking you out.”

Ron blushed and didn’t reply. Harry’d been flirty with him since the breakup. Well, before the breakup, actually. As soon as he’d gotten with this guy, Harry suddenly started telling Ron how good he looked, sometimes accompanied by a wink. Ron figured he was practicing hitting on other guys. They were close so it didn’t seem too out of bounds.

Except he did kind of like it.

“Let’s get drinks, yeah?”

Harry smirked and looked Ron up and down. “On me.”

Before Ron could reply, Harry leaned against the bar and ordered two drinks. When he got them he passed one to Ron.

Ron felt a little shaken. This felt genuine. Not the kind of playfulness that had flittered into Harry’s usual flirting.

Oh, god. Harry wanted to fuck him, too.

Wait. Fuck him too? Did he really want to fuck Harry?

Well, obviously. Who wouldn’t? He was attractive, more so now that he was an adult and had filled out properly. Plus he had incredibly nice eyes and his hair always looked good. And his mouth? It certainly didn’t look like it would be bad to kiss.

But Harry was his friend. And they’d always been friends. What if he ruined that for thinking like this?

But that’s exactly why he should do something like this. They’ve always been friends this wouldn’t change much. If it was bad, they could move past it.

“Ron?”

Ron jumped.

“You’re staring at me,” Harry said, the smirk returning to his face.

Ron’s face flushed. “Just zoned out,” he muttered.

Harry laughed. “Wanna dance?”

Harry’s tone seemed to be normal again. Joking. Maybe Ron had made up the way Harry had looked at him.

“Shove off, I’m not drunk enough for that.”

“Shots?”

“I’m buying this time,” Ron said.

Harry agreed, so they downed a shot. And Harry offered to buy another round, which Ron indulged in. After a few minutes, they finished their beers and Ron deemed himself ready to dance.

He’d grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the dancefloor. Harry grinned and followed him. It was playful. Friendly, Ron thought.

They danced for a bit. Ron wasn’t good at dancing but he did like moving to the music. He thought Harry was a pretty decent dancer.

“I’m a rubbish dancer,” Harry said, moving his hips in time with the music.

“Nah, mate, I’m the rubbish dancer.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re a good dancer,” he said. “You dance like no one’s watching. It’s hot.”

Ron started to sputter, but at that moment he saw Harry’s ex walk into the bar. He had red hair and freckles like Ron. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans. And he looked right at Ron. And he looked Harry up and down before glaring at him.

He wasn’t sure what came over him, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the sight of Harry’s ex, maybe it was just his attraction to Harry, but he decided, in that moment that he did want Harry. And that he’d appreciate him and love him more than that other dude. He grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Is this okay?” Ron asked, his voice low.

Harry nodded quickly. “Yeah, brilliant.”

They danced together, close and nearly grinding on one another. They weren’t quite touching, but Ron wanted to close the gap between them. 

He leaned his head down to Harry’s ear and whispered, “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. Just tell me okay?”

Harry nodded again, his breathing was shallow as he waited for Ron’s next move. Ron tightened his grip on Harry’s thighs and pulled him closer, pushing their groins together. Both of them let out a light gasp. They resumed dancing, now fully grinding on each other.

Then, Harry seemed to decide he wanted more. “Same rules apply here. Stop me if you don’t like it,” he said before lacing his fingers through Ron’s hair.

Harry looked at Ron, searching him. Ron looked back, and then looked down at Harry’s lips. That was all the confirmation Harry needed. He leaned up and kissed Ron.

Ron deepened the kiss, using his height to his advantage. Harry whined into it, which made Ron go further. They made out for a little and then Ron broke away. He grinned at Harry. Harry was looking over Ron’s shoulder.

Ron turned to see what Harry was looking at. Harry’s ex stood there, staring at the two angrily. Harry pulled Ron closer and whispered. “I do really like you and I promise I’m not just doing this to bother him.”

Harry returned his mouth to Ron’s, and they continued to kiss. Ron pulled away after a few seconds.

“I really like you, too. But I also really want to mess with him.”

Harry laughed and put his cheek against Ron’s so he could talk into his ear. “Push me up against the wall, make out with me for a little while, and then drag me to the bathroom,” he said. Ron could hear his smile. “Then, we’ll apparate home and have a proper talk?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Ron said. “Now, uh, I’m going do what you told me to.”

Ron leaned down into Harry again. He began kissing him again. “Fucking push me against the while, Ron,” he mumbled into his mouth, voice dripping with lust.

Ron obliged. He pinned Harry against the wall and pushed their groins together. He hissed at the contact. He was hard and so was Harry. They rutted against each other, hands fisted in each other’s hair until Ron pulled away and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Let’s go,” he said, pulling him toward the bathrooms.

They reached the door and pushed through. No one was inside. The grinned at each other. Harry leaned up and kissed Ron one more time before he grabbed his arm and apparated them back to his house.

Ron fell onto Harry’s couch and patted the spot next to him. Harry settled in next to Ron, allowing their legs to touch. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t uncomfortable. They both seemed to understand they needed to gather their thoughts before speaking.

Ron spoke first, “Do you want to fuck me?” he asked, tactlessly. He rapidly looked around the room, eyes avoiding Harry.

Harry laughed. “Well, yes,” he said. “But I’d like to do more than that, too. You know, hold your hand, take you on dates, that kind of thing.”

Ron blushed and mumbled, “I’d like that.”

Harry leaned forward and smirked. “What did you say?”

“I said that I’d like it,” Ron said a little more confidently.

“Thought so,” Harry said.

Ron mustered up his courage and reached out, grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry laughed and laced their fingers together.

“I think we’re too drunk to have sex,” Harry said. “It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you,” he explained, lifting his body so he could look at Ron, “I just want to be completely sober the first time we do so I remember everything.”

Ron shook his head and smiled at Harry. “I’d like that, too.”

Harry sunk back down to Ron’s side. After a few minutes he started laughing. “Did you see his face, Ron?”

Ron chuckled. “He wasn’t happy I was with you.”

“Nope. It’s because you’re so attractive,” Harry said.

“Oh, come off it.”

“Ron he was mad because I upgraded,” Harry laughed. “What is it that muggles say? I was shining on him!”

Ron giggled. And then he burst out laughing. He took a few seconds to regain his breath before he spoke.

“Please don’t ever say that again, Harry.”


End file.
